Zero no Tsukaima: The mysteries of the Void
by ColinatorGX
Summary: Follow the new adventures of Saito and Louise and happend after the animes second season as they gain new allies, new enemies, and discover more about Louises powers. I do not own Zero no Tsukaima. Now being rewritten!
1. A new routine

**Zero no Tsukaima: My****steries of the Void**

Hello again and thank you for bearing with me during these last months during the which I didn´t update. I had some rather troublesome matters to attend to (including school) and my PC was acting a bit mad.

This chapter is a bit different from the original, even though the events of Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo didn't affect it, because I wanted to add some things and make the chapter a bit longer.

Well, at any rate, here is the first chapter of my fanfiction, re-written. Once again, please forgive me. Enjoy!

P.S. - I do not own the Zero no Tsukaima anime, manga or novels in any way.

Chapter I – New Routine?

A new day started in the Tristain Academy of Magic.

Everything seemed to indicate that it would be nice and peaceful: The birds were singing, the sun was shining…

**BOOMM!**

And yes, Louise was blowing up Saito again.

"Saito, you stupid dog!!! Come back here and accept your punishment! You were flirting with that maid again, weren´t you?!" Louise´s voice was overwhelming, and could possibly be heard in the entire Academy. She was screaming to the top of her lungs while she chased Saito around the Academy, waving her wand around.

"Calm down, Louise, you're going to end up damaging the academy at this rate. Not to mention I'm probably gonna end up lying dead in the floor!"

"Like I care! You were just being your pervert self again, and you deserve punishment!" Saito hit his back to a wall while walking backwards, cutting off his escape.

"Ah crap…. Louise, listen to me. I wasn't doing anything, I swear, we were just talking when Siesta tripped because of all the laundry she was carrying and I caught her. Then you appeared and misunderstood everything! Please don't blow me up." Saito was tried to dissuade Louise from torturing him, but it looked like she wouldn't be persuaded so easily.

"Saito…You're not telling everything are you?!"

No one could see trough Saito as she could. Truth, he wasn't telling her everything. But, how was he supposed to explain that Siesta purposely tripped over him and used the fact he caught her as an excuse to kiss him as a "reward"? That would only make Louise misunderstand the situation even more. So, he tried to keep it a secret.

"W-why do you say that? Nothing else happened, you just overreacted. Now please, put down that wand before somebody…" Louise pointed the wand at Saito's chest as she lowered her head with a frown. "Hun, Louise?"

"You liar…. I SAW YOU AND THAT MAID KISSING!"

And with that, she triggered another explosion, only this time much bigger than the previous ones.

**BOOMM**

"Oh dear, those two never change…" Colbert contemplated the scene from the window of a classroom in the second floor.

He couldn't exactly see them from the window, since it was on the contrary edge of the academy, but the smoke and the screaming told him enough to understand what was going on. A normal person would not have figured out what it meant, but any person that either lived in the academy or knew them, and understood their strange, or in a more direct sense, explosive relationship immediately knew what that was going on.

"So you were here, Jean." The familiar voice made Colbert flinch.

The voice belonged to none other than Kirche, the most contested girl in the Academy. She would often try to seduce him in face of her apparent infatuation with him, something that Colbert wasn't very comfortable with. He was adamant in his ideas that it was not right for a student and a teacher to have such a relationship and always tried to literally run away from her.

"Miss Zerbst, did you need…" He didn't have time to say anything else as she pinned him to the ground and dangerously approached their faces.

"I told you there's no need for formalities. Just call me Kirche." She lunged at his mouth and started madly kissing him. Colbert was so surprised by the sudden attack that he forgot to breathe. The result? Him gasping for air.

Standing just outside the classroom was the always quiet and introverted Tabitha. She was reading a book called "Circumstances of love", but her reading was interrupted by Saito and Louise's bickering.

"Don't run away, you coward! Come back here!!!"

"I can´t or you'll just kill me…AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he dodged another explosion.

**BOOMM**

Tabitha closed her book before she spoke her opinions to herself in her usual monotone and calm voice.

"Love is complicated." In a certain way, it seemed like that sentence was actually intended to her four friends.

For them it was just another normal day in the Tristain Academy of Magic. Routine, in fact.

Meanwhile, in the main road that led to the academy, a small white creature with bunny-like ears walked in its direction with excitement, followed by two young men. The taller of the two was wearing mainly black clothing, some of which was armor pieces and included a black headgear, and carrying what seemed to be a Japanese long sword. Judging by that, one could conclude he was a samurai. He had spiky black hair, but his most outstanding feature was his sharp red eyes. The other man was wearing thick white clothes with blue outlines that seemed more proper for cold weather, and a fur overcoat.

"Come on, Fay, Kuro-sama! I can already see the academy, so don't slow down now." The white creature said to the two following behind it in the road.

"Shut up, white bun. It's not like I'm blind, I can see it too." Replied the one with black hair."

"You're being mean again…"

The blonde watched the scene enroll with amusement and didn't fail to respond while happily waving his hand and maintaining his smiling face.

"Now, now, we don't need to discuss, do we? Kurorin? Mokona? I don't want the environment to get tense." Mokona jumped to the blonde's shoulder before continuing.

"You're right, Fay. But Kuro-sama was still being mean."

A vein of irritation he had been holding back suddenly appeared on the person Fay and Mokona were respectively referring to as "Kurorin"and "Kuro-sama".

"Listen up, you two! How many times have I already told you my name is Kurogane?! KUROGANE, GET IT?"

"But that's no fun…Kurorin or Kuro-sama is much funnier! Don't you think so too, Mokona?"

"Yes, it's really funny. See, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane had enough with them calling him all these nicknames. Every time they did it, he thought he would just snap out and kill them. He had pride in his name after all, and just listening to making fun of him all the time was annoying, and gauged his patience. And this time, he really did snap.

"That does it!" Kurogane drew his sword in a swift motion and prepared to unleash an attack, as the blade glowed bright. "**Shoryuuse**…"

**BOOMM**

Yet another explosion came from the academy as smoke was lifted trough the air in a large collumm.

"Look, Kuro-sama, another explosion at the academy!" Mokona jumped in Fay's shoulder with excitement. "Do you think it's fireworks?"

"I should I know? Probably some brats messing around with explosive potions." Kurogane lowered his sword, temporarily forgetting about having his little revenge on them.

"Probably they're testing explosives to deal with Kurorin's temper!" Fay seemed to have purposely set off the bomb in Kurogane's mind, and laughed as he said this.

"Come back here right now so I can kill you, you dammed idiots!!" Kurogane started running after Fay and Mokona while trying to slash them, having forgot any and all the meaning of the word "restraint".

Yes, it looked like the academy's routine wouldn't stay the same for ever after all. Maybe even going through some big changes.

Well, this it, chapter one finally reposted. I would like to thank Lunardragon2607, DemonRaily, Sapphire Rose E., AngelOfTheSouth, JohnPeaceKeeper, and my good friend, Uzumaki Mariah-Chan for reviewing my story and encouraging me. I will start re-writing the second chapter on the following weeks, but I don't think ill finish it until Canival.

-_-'

Well, anyway, please review it again, and tell me your opinions and constructive reviews for improving! Sayonara, minna-san!


	2. Author Note

Author Note

Well, this is a bother. I have finally started to re-write my fanfiction and the new chapter 1 is already written, but since I just deleted the other chapters and edited the 1st chapter, replacing the document with the new one, you guys probably didn't get any mails telling that a new chapter had been uploaded. Since I don't want to lose the reviews I already had, instead of reposting the story, I just wrote this note to warn you guys who were reading my story.

Well, just read the new chapter 1 and tell me what you think. I think it's better than the original. =)

Bye bye


End file.
